pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Spike Hike (Parody of Taylor Swift - Blank Spaces)
Spike Hike: Let's have a party of Frozen I could show you incredible things Dinosaurs, ghosts, and snowmen Saw Candy Crush and I thought Oh my God, let's make a game A game to earn puffles as you play You need membership, can you pay? O'Berries, it's match-3 Add some clothing to the magazine The furniture, Puffle Wild Glitterpants, Awesome to be Rare So hey, let's make up A holiday to have fun With a Walrus Santa Claus Let's call it Merry Walrus Polo Field: So we're going with the Walrus? This is gonna go down in rage At least expand the puffle limit You're getting yourself a lot of hate Half of our original users They quit because you are insane We're supposed to love the players While they love the game Spike Hike: 'Cause we need Merry Walrus And celebrate it every year They'll call it "Merry Shurow" They want more puffles to come here Got a long list of takeovers I'll tell you, it's insane But you know I'm Spike Hike, Polo And I own this game Unicorn, Blue Crystal I could make up incredible things They'll be puffles, both can fly I'm the King, baby, me, me, me Blue Crystals pull the Walrus Sleigh Polo Field: They hate you every month! Spike Hike: Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no We'll have a Christmas special The main character's name will not make sense Let's air it on Disney Channel All Club Penguin players are like "Oh my God, why, Spike Hike?" We'll surprise them, they will like How good the Christmas special will be 'Cause, Polo Field, I'm a ruler, I'm the king Polo Field: This is gonna take forever I'm sorry, I can't do stop motion clay Why is his name Roofhowse? That's not even a real name Got a list of angry fan mail They'll tell you you're insane 'Cause you know players should love us But they hate the game The fans burst in. Charlie: 'Cause you know I hate Glitterpants And that Sasquatch, he's annoying Pixie: We should celebrate Christmas Not some made-up holiday ADL: Once, I rage quit Club Penguin And then I quit it again Spike Hike: But I've got great ideas, maybe And I like this fame Gracie: You should let someone else be in charge Don't say we didn't say, we didn't warn ya Polo Field: When Club Penguin fails, it'll be large Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya Spike Hike: You'll burn in Not Heaven forever You are gonna go down in flames You will wonder when it's over But I'll never end your pain Gary: What's next? You know I'm a coffee lover Are you going to take away coffee? Spike Hike: Yeah, I know you love the coffee I'll take it away Jay: At least that idea's good But you take everything way too far Gracie: You wanted to ban the Crackheads That idea is just bizarre Spike Hike: Actually, that one was reasonable *snorts crack* And you know I'm not insane Police: *march in* We're taking you away to a mental institution *take Spike Hike away* Spike Hike: *not singing* NOOOOOO! I didn't even get to tell you about my OFFICIAL Megg Takeover yet! Megg: *not singing* Hey guys, I got an idea! Polo Field: *becomes the leader of Club Penguin* Now they'll love this game! Category:Blog posts